Battles we fought, throughout the ages
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: The story of the lord and lady of Golden wood viewed by the battles they fought throughout ages in Arda and in Aman. The courage, and strength they displayed while each other faced trials, losing their loved ones, winning and losing the battles they face in their lives, displayed through interconnected ficlets. Silmarillion, Hobbit & LOTR plots, characters and scenes.
1. Battle in Dol guldur- white council

**I watched BOFA and mesmerized with the white council's fight in dol guldur. And amazed with Galadriel's fights. Of course, how Elrond and Saruman fought with Nazgul, but of all Galadriel's fight was caught up to my mind. Actually, my jaw dropped while watching it. :P ;) But where was lord Celeborn? So this is the missing part of movie, so, spoilers are here. Rated T due to discussions about war and scenes in battlefield.**

Lord Elrond of Rivendell, held lady Galadriel while he walked outside the wall of dol guldur. Though the guardians of the three fought with the nazgul and, well up to a certain extent, they won. However, he still felt the surges of power wavering through nenya, for he bore vilya, the ring of water on his finger. He could feel that lady Galadriel was weakening by the moment, for she barely had energy to clutch into his armor. But she was not the one to show her weakness, he hid the small smile that tugged at the corners of lips, for the concern of the lady, who also happened to be his law- mother as well.

He had never seen such a display of power, even the spirit of sauron had feared of, along with nazgul. Never thought that Nenay would wield such power along with the phial that contained the light of Earendil. He sighed and re-adjusted his grip on the lady who was now in the brink of consciousness, and purposefully took care in his strides for he know still the foul crafts and the minions of sauron might linger in shadows, ready to attack them. In concern, he created an aura of protection around them, commanding vilya. Vilya was obeying, powerful and more flexible power ring than Nenya, which absorbed the last drop of strength and warmth from its wielder.

Thinking of the ways to destroy the spirit of lieutenant of Morgoth, he descended to the lower levels of the fortress, still mingled with darkness that was enough to corrupt one's soul. skies were grey and heavy with clouds in premonition of rains, ruined walls and grey stones smeared with black blood and thick cobwebs of the spiders, while the aura of pure starlight of the lady Galadriel, enlightened the dark corridors for a moment, and the darkness engulfed the corridors back, as they passed them by.

His keen Elven hearing caught the sounds of the swords clash against one another, Elven arrows piercing thick, dense atmosphere hitting its target, orcs and goblins whimpering and crying as death embraced them, finally. He came to an opening, where he witnessed the battle in the grounds surrounding the dark fortress, Elven swords glowing in a sheer blue light, despite the darkness. Suddenly, a wind whipped passed him, rattling the lifeless black trees, messing his warrior braids, bringing the putrid odour of black blood to him.

He hurried through the dilapidated winding staircases until he could gain a better view. His gaze fell on a mighty warrior who was riding his grey stallion towards them while striking fatal blows to his opponents who tried to block his path. The way the sword was wielded by him and the mannerism, he rode the horse; Lord of Imladris knew that this was none other than Lord Celeborn, his law-father and the husband of Lady Galadriel.

With one gentle swipe, Lord of Lorien took his beloved out of his son in law's arms and nestled her against his chest. Even though the lady was frail and spent after using much of her powers, she clutched onto him as if a newborn elf ling found comfort in his mother's arms. Celeborn pulled the reins of his stallion, and turn him in a full circle for the ride back to the camp while Elrond retrieved his white mare and followed his In-laws, with his sword, Hadhafang drawn out to protect them without a second thought.

**~~~ Meanwhile within the mind of the lord of Lorien~~**

I looked into her beautiful face, which was now showing the clear signs of weariness, as I knew she was drained of her powers by the fluttering of her emotions and weakened thoughts against my mind, through the bond we shared. She barely held into the consciousness merely by the fears and the fatigue that caused due to that ring, the cursed jewel of Celebrimbor! With the anger rising in my mind, I strike my sword upon the enemy, as anger caused more adrenaline to course through my veins.

I cleared my path over the battle ground, to take her to the safety, but the mixed emotion in my mind might've led my sight much hazier than I thought, I saw the fight in-between my grandson Elladan and the orc leader, much later than I supposed to. I pulled rains, but the stallion leapt over the fighting duo, while I removed that wretched head from the orc's body, with a swift blow during the jump, aiding the young one.

"Daeradar! That was my target!" I heard my other grandson, Elrohir's slightly angered voice, while he appeared on top of a half- fallen pillar, holding his bow and releasing his arrows with a fiery speed towards the enemy. I had no time for pleasantries, while I gave a nod towards my still-astonished older grandson (probably thinking how his daeradar could do such stunt), I rode hard towards the forest that our camps were established in.

I dismounted near the healer's tent, and carried her inside. While I laid her on the makeshift cot, drapes parted and my son-in- law, Elrond entered. Instead of the bearings of the warrior and the lore master he is, now I saw the formidable healer, best in all Arda. He put his sword aside, and knelt beside, now unconscious Galadriel. He gently took her slender wrist into his palm and checked her pulse.

"She is just weary and weak. No potion or herb will be able to cure; rest will help her to regain strength." He stood and looked me in the eye. "Spirit of Sauron endured. We all have been deceived. Curunir * took matters into his hands."

So what Aiwendil * had told us about the Greenwood is true? "What of Mithrandir"? I asked, knowing his answer, but I wanted to confirm it.

"I fear that it is true and for Mithrandir, he travelled with Aiwendil to warn Thranduil about the armies of orcs that have marched to Erebor to slay what is remained in Durin's bloodline "Elrond turned his gaze over, picked his sword and walked away. "I will join the battle, you must stay with her. She needs you"

Within a moment we were alone in the tent, with a sigh, I slowly removed her mithril circlet and placed it aside. I let loose the fastens of her dress and covered her with a warm duvet. I kissed her brow and called a handmaiden to keep an eye on her while I walked outside to speak with the messenger, who arrived from Lothlorien, just moments before.

**Curunir*- Saruman**

**Aiwendil*-Radagast**

**Now, though I need to develop this small story into a complete fic, it is difficult to do so, with my finals just 6 months away and I'm terribly busy. But I will try to write somehow. Leave a review, favourite and follows, if possible. And please be patient, as this is my first fic dealing with situations like battles and all.**

**~I Luv Milarion 1201~**


	2. Battle for love and life - part I

**Well, this is two part chapter, definitely AU, and here Galadriel do not have Nenya yet. And this war occurs before last alliance. Btw, my first language isn't English, so please forgive me for my errors.**

**Reply to reviews-**

***Guest- thank you very much. **

***Margaret Lestrange Riddle- Thank you so much **** I too felt same when watching BOFA**

***Ladystarlet09- thank you for pointing out my errors. I will definitely try to amend them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Genius Tolkien owns everything. **

**Enjoy!**

The forest of lothlorien, usually the calm peaceful serene heaven, today was full of activity, for the army of elves were about to leave on the first light of dawn, for the war against evil. Doomed soldiers were having their final farewells, while ellyth and elflings were tearing up, with farewells sung by minstrels, lovers bidding farewells to each other in shade of giant mallrons, for the fear that this will be final farewell as the future lay covered in a veil beyond them.

Still, the night was young; starry skies glinted as if no evil had touched Arda. Amidst the warriors who were gathering up in barracks after biding farewells to their loved ones, a lone warrior left the barracks, his purposeful strides carrying him to the largest malron of Caras Galadhon. He ascended the staircase, taking three steps at a time, in haste to approach his destination. He passed the great assembly hall, walked past the bowing guards in corridors, took the twists and turns of the massive silver trunk, and ascended the stairway that lead him more to the golden canopy ahead. The final double doors, doors of the private quarters of Lord and Lady of Lothlorien stood in his way.

He opened the doors silently, dismissing the guards with a nod, walked past the antechamber to the bedchamber of Lady of lothlorien. He entered, seeing the one he had come all this way for. Leaving his sword on a nearby table, he moved to the balcony, where a figure wrapped in silky white robes and golden locks, bathed in moon light was overlooking the entire golden wood. She did not stir, which meant she was unaware of his presence, a rare occurrence indeed. He knew her mind to be occupied with all the matters of war and safety of their kingdom; therefore, he slowly approached her, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

She was startled at first because of the sudden contact, but relaxed to his embrace nonetheless. Galadriel turned in his embrace, her long, pale fingers softly rubbing his cheeks, her sharp nose almost touching his.

"I thought you would never come," she whispered, still wondering that he came at all.

"How could I, my love? I would never depart without bidding farewell to you," he murmured to her ear, leaning to kiss her pale neck.

"Nay, Celeborn" she broke away from his embraces reluctantly, her gaze cast downwards as if she had wronged him. She wrapped her arms around as if it would protect her heart from breaking. "Do not torment me with such things, for my heart is heavy that …"

"Shh, my love. I leave with armies on my own will, for we have no other plan to win against the enemy. It isn't your doing. Would you leave me to the pain of refusal, Galadriel?"

With his words, she returned to his embrace, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I would never do so, my heart. But I thought you were against the decision we took with the council. It was hasty, and barely a wise one at that"

"We had no other choice. And I will never leave our people to death, when their skill and blood would protect me from harm. I will march forward with them", with his reply, she remembered the skilled march warden and the high- prince of Doriath he was then. Beneath the calm, poised, wise façade of the lord of the golden wood, that warden was still alive. She smiled, looking away for a moment and locking her gaze with his. In calm pools of silvery grey, she saw a hunger, a familiar one stirring in those pools.

"Ni melithodh n'uir**1**?" he asked through their bond, tightening his embrace around her. Her only reply was a kiss on his lips, which returned the same hunger and the passion he bore, as he lifted her off the feet and carried her inside.

The pale light of the dawn woke the lady to the day she wished that never to arrive. She sat up, to see his side of the bed was empty, and turned cold. She knew that he must have left early to gather all soldiers and inspect the preparations to leave. Her heart twisted in pain of parting, as still his touch, his fragrance lingering on herself has marked her body as his. She didn't want to be deprived of it so soon for they reunited from a long separation so recently, but knowing that the march upon enemy is much essential, with a sigh, she left the bed to get herself prepared for the leave of warriors, planned upon the break of dawn.

Lady of the lothlorien stood among warriors encouraging them and calling upon Elbereth and Manwe to bless upon them. Through the gaps on golden canopy ahead them, first rays of the golden sun, made patterns on bare skin of glowing faces and the reflected off the steel armor of soldiers. With final blessings casted upon them, all warriors turned forward, lead by their lord, marched away from the safe haven of lothlorien to the outside world, for the battle with the ultimate evil.

As maidens sung for the brave warriors who left for the battle, Galadriel returned to their talein, for she need now to replenish her skill over sword, for next army was arranged to leave lothlorien when dire need of aid for those who are in battle arisen. She had to lead that army, as well as meet the council to discuss over the matters of protection over the remaining population of Lothlorien.

She entered to the private chambers, hastily changing from the white gown to a tunic, leggings, and pair of knee length boots. She braided the unbound golden locks and reached for her sword, but to her surprise, it wasn't there. Her sword, Morafang*, was forged by her uncle, Fingolfin in Gondolin. As his daughter Idril wielded hadhafang, she wielded morafang, its twin. For so long it served her, but now in Morafang's place, lay Aranru'th**, the sword wielded by Elu Thingol himself, during first age and before. And its current owner was Celeborn; he was presented with the sword after Thingol passed away to the halls of Mandos. The sword was double edged, unlike her own, and was mingled with ancient sindarin magic, so the sword will act according to the will of its wielder, when a dire need arisen.

Tears rose to her eyes when she realized what he had done. She took the sword to her hands; un- sheathed it with much determination, and took off to the practicing grounds.

Haldir arrived back to Caras Galadhon after twenty-four hours of patrol. He was still a new recruit in training, but due to many wardens have left for war, new wardens and female wardens are placed in borders and city limits. And the schedule was tiresome even for an elf. Haldir wanted to see his brothers, and visit Lady Galadriel. He knew Orophin must have been looking after Rumil, who was still in house of healing after he broke his arm. So he decided first to visit the Lady. He quickened his pace to pass the private training grounds of lord of Lothlorien, knowing them to be abandoned after the lord had left to war. But something very peculiar reached his ears. Haldir entered training grounds and sneaked to see the source of sound he heard.

His eyebrows shot upwards near his hairline and his jaw slacked at the vision in front of him. Lady Galadriel, the serene Lady of Lothlorien, his foster mother, dressed in tunic and legging was dueling Aron, the swords master, the best duelist in entire Lothlorien beside Lord Celeborn, and was clearly, winning. He never thought his foster mother to be an expertise in matters of weapons and warfare and never seen her except in anything but those long white dresses. His eyes turned to catch every moment of the dueling elves, and within few moments, Lady had cornered master Aron, and had her sword pointed at his heart.

Lady Galadriel put her sword aside and smiled. "Excellent my lady, I must say you haven't loss any of your skills over time." Master Aron said as praise but he couldn't hide the astonishment he felt from his voice.

"Haldir, you can come out now," the lady said in a commanding yet a soft tone. Haldir sighed and walked towards his foster mother while the sword master bowed and exited the training ground. "How was the patrol, Haldir?" Galadriel asked, even though the March warden has informed her of it, she wanted to test if Haldir is performing his duty and responsibility well.

"Two Orc attacks, but minor ones at that. We managed to ambush them. Nothing else had happened."

Galadriel hid her smile, for this was the exact answer she expected. It seems that Haldir had put his heart in to this, in such early ages, showed the signs of rising through ranks soon, and become march warden, just like his adar, who was the march warden of golden wood before he was killed during an orc attack. Instead, she chose to speak about Rumil. "Rumil is fine now. But he is hurt that you haven't visited him. He is young and cannot fathom the responsibilities you bear. Don't be too hard on him" she advised, knowing Haldir can be too tough for his youngest brother sometimes. Haldir nodded in agreement. "I will visit him before I return to my station. I have couple of hours before I do so. Excuse me, my lady"

" Ion nin," Galadriel called him as he left, and Haldir turned in surprise that she never called him so in public for both his foster parents had agreed that other wardens mustn't feel that they are biased towards him, so had agreed over formalities when in public. "Tell Orophin to meet me while you visit Rumil. Master Aron had some complaints that I must discuss. I fear that these recent events are taking their toll over him. Tell him to arrive soon, I must attend the council meeting afterwards" Haldir nodded solemnly and walked towards house of healing telling himself that he need to pay much attention over his younger brothers.

Soft, cool breeze ruffled the silver branches of mallron, stars blinked and glowed in the celestial havens above. Lady of Lothlorien shifted on her chair at the head postion in council chambers, amidst the heated discussion whether they should evacuate ellyth and elflings or not. Council was against the idea, for they emphasized the fact that they will have no safe place to retreat, but she proposed that Lothlorien should be the center of healing rather than Imladris, for Lorien is closer and accessible than the hidden valley, which is in other side of misty mountains. She smoothly put forward that if ellyth and elflings were placed in Imladris, they will be safe and lorien will be able to fully able to keep as place for healing those who wounded in battle.

She managed to persuade the council to reconsider their theory and if they agree, they would start evacuating ellyth and elflings to Imladris in two days. Travelling through Khazad-dum is acceptable these days, but she knew dwarves would cut that privilege soon if they did not act quickly.

Suddenly her mind filled with a vision, a blurry vision of wisps of silver hair and muffled sounds of laughter and gurgling, flashed in her mind's eye, and it was gone as fast as it came. She gripped the armrest tight, her eyes fixed far away, trying to decipher the meaning of what she saw.

"My lady?" Nimwen, minister of finance threw a worried glance over, Yet Galadriel didn't show the worry and panic that was worming through her heart, and joined in the discussion as nothing had happened before.

Galadriel returned to her chambers very late into the night, emitting the usual cool and calm aura, her triumph over council lay forgotten because of the fear, for she had a faint idea about the vision she just had. "Oh Eru, please let it be not what I think" she prayed silently. She dismissed her servants, and shredded all her clothing and sat in her bath, pressing her trembling palm against her stomach; she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She felt the wavering of a new life, weak but definitely there.

**Well, this is the part one, I honestly don't know when part 2 will be out, but I'll try. **

**Will you love me to the eternity? ( I got this meaning from the site Merin Essi ar Quenteli)**

***- Morafang- I do not remember where I got this idea from, it isn't cannon, may be from a fanfic.**

****- Aranu'th- this sword is really Elu Thingol's sword. But it didn't have that magical ability. It's meaning is 'king's ire'. This sword was passed through the line of Numenorian kings after first age. Here I made Celeborn its owner because I felt it was more realistic.**

**And give me a review please.**

**~I Luv Milarion1201~**


End file.
